In the End, it Doesn't Even Matter
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Updated! Hurting from the loss of Sirius, Harry feels lost and alone... but he won't have long to think of Sirius, because the death eaters are on the move, the dementors are circling the castle, and Voldemort is so close he can smell him...
1. The Birthday Surprise

In the End, it Doesn't Even Matter  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Chapter 1: The Birthday Surprise

Back at the Dursley's, Harry lay on his bed, thinking of one person, and one person only.

Sirius; and the big gaping hole he had left in Harry's heart. The hole was so big, he didn't think anything could ever fill it. So what if life had improved for him a little bit at #4? And things had improved. There was now an unspoken respect between him and his aunt, but only when Uncle Vernon and Dudley were turned the other way. Sometimes she would slip an extra sausage onto his plate, or distract Vernon if Hedwig was becoming fidgety and noisy. But so what? He'd either have to be killed, or be the killer at the end, and nothing could bring Sirius back to life.

Nothing.

So, so what if his aunt might actually respect him? And so what if today happened to be his seventeenth birthday? He was still cursed; cursed in the worst possible way. Hedwig flew in through his window, and perched herself on top of her cage. _Finally._ He had sent her to Ron to ask if he could spend the summer. It wouldn't solve all of his problems, but at least it would let him forget them for a little while. Harry petted Hedwig, and tore open Ron's reply. Two birthday cards (one from Hermione), two presents, and a note fell into his hands. Harry unfolded the note:

_Harry-_

_We got your letter, and I was ready to fire up the old Anglia (it finally came home), but we were contacted by Dumbledore, and he said you need to stay where you are. We don't know what's going on. Really. Hermione put a jinx on this, so don't worry about other people reading it. Remember Cho's friend last year? Well, think ten times worse. And oh yeah, this letter will self destruct in five minutes, so be sure to give it to your cousin… kidding. See you soon, and happy birthday._

_-Ron_

There was another paragraph under Ron's.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! You must feel awful about Sirius, I know how much he meant to you. He's still with you in spirit, remember that. Enjoy your day, and we'll see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

_PS- I bought Crookshanks a red and gold collar, in support of Gryffindor. He'll look so handsome at the Quidditch matches. Ron keeps laughing at me._

Harry found a smile on his face, which was quickly replaced with a frown. What was Dumbledore keeping from him now? After all that, he still didn't trust him? It was like adding insult to injury. He turned instead to his two presents. A Chudley Cannons penant from Ron, and a simple frame from Hermione. In it was a picture of him and Sirius taken at 12 Grimmauld Place, and behind that was a picture of the three of them.

Harry ran a finger over Sirius's smiling face. Hermione always knew what to do. No wonder she was the brains of the bunch.

Harry didn't know how long he had been gazing at the picture of Sirius, but his uncle's booming voice carried up the hall.

"Harry! Harry, get down here boy, you have a visitor!"

Wondering who on earth it could be, and hoping it was the order, Harry jogged down the steps, and stopped when he saw who waited for him.

Mrs. Arabella Figg, an elderly old witch, and member of the Order stood at the bottom of the stairs, greeting him with a cake.

"Mrs. Figg," Harry said.

"Happy Birthday," She croaked.

"Thank you," Harry replied. "What's all this?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" She asked with a smile.

"Mrs. Figg has decided to take you the remainder of the holidays, until you go back to St. Brutus's." Uncle Vernon said. "We're going on vacation, and you better be on your best behavior with her, boy, or I'll knock you into next week when I return."

Harry wanted to say, "I'd like to see you try," but came out with a curt nod.

"You sure you can handle this, Arabella?" Uncle Vernon asked. "The boy can be a nusence."

"I think he's delightful!" Mrs. Figg gushed, "And he gets along so well with my cats. Muffin and Twinkles have missed you, Harry." But she gave Harry a wink.

"Oh… yeah…" Harry said, catching on, "I miss them too."

"Well, go get your things," Mrs. Figg said.

Harry dashed up the stairs, hoping he'd finally know what was going on by the end of the day.


	2. The Cat Woman

Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2: The Cat woman

Harry followed Arabella into her house with his trunk, and Hedwig swinging on his arm. Once he was inside, Arabella drew the blinds, and locked the front door with her wand.

Harry got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. _How_ well did he know this woman? He gripped his wand inside of his jacket just in case.

She turned to him, smiling. "Relax, Harry, the cats are out in the yard."

But Harry continued to stare at her. "The cats _are_ just cats?

Arabella laughed, "Yes Harry, there's no witches or wizards in the yard."

But Harry stared again.

            "I'm not going to bite you." She set down his cake. "Eat, and I'll slip into something more comfortable." She pointed her wand at herself, said some words and morphed into a beautiful woman with gray eyes, a warm smile, and shoulder length brown hair.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You're a Metamorphagus!"

Arabella shook her head with a smile, "Oh, how I wish. No, just a simple shape-shifting charm, very advanced magic."

            "So… so that's the real you, Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked.

Arabella nodded. "And Mrs. Figg sounds so old… call me Arabella."

            "But… but… you were _old_." Harry said.

            "Dumbledore's orders. He seems to think, and I agree that the Muggles wouldn't ask too many questions if just an old woman lived alone with her cats."

            "But… but why didn't you tell me before?"

She gave a small grimace, "Again, Dumbledore's orders. Oh, and I'm sorry about you not being able to go to the Burrow this summer, but that's just not an approved meeting place by the Order. Dumbledore told us."

            "So I'm going to be here the rest of the summer?" Harry asked.

            "Afraid so. But, I'll tell you a secret. Well, it's not really that big of a deal, but I'm filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

Harry gave a grin. "That's great."

            "So," Arabella said, "dinner. There's this Muggle pizza place that I love. How about it?"

            "Yeah," Harry said, "I love pizza."

            "And, if you want, once I get the okay from Dumbledore, how about I throw you a birthday party? If it's not too… you know…lame."

Harry found a big goofy grin on his face. "I never had one before."

            "Then it's settled," Arabella cried. "Let me show you to your room."

Harry found it hard to brood when everyone was trying their best to cheer him up at his party. Ron had cornered Arabella in the kitchen, and was talking her ear off. Hermione came into the livingroom and sat down beside Harry. "I think Ron wants to move in here."

He did his best to give her a smile.

            "So how are you doing?" She asked softly.

He wanted to shout, _"how do you think?!"_ But came out with a "Okay I guess."

            "I know that's not true," Hermione said. "You have to try better with me."

            "I really don't feel like talking about it, Hermione."

Anyone else would have taken the hint and left him alone. But Hermione, defiant as always simply crossed her legs and asked, "So what should we talk about?"

Arabella followed by Ron walked in with another large cake. They all sang him Happy Birthday, Ron singing the loudest and most off-key. But as he sat there, talking, laughing and eating with them, he felt like an ordinary seventeen year old who was just hanging out with his friends. It was a good feeling, if not a great one. At least for one day he didn't have to think about Voldemort, or what he'd have to do, which he still didn't let Hermione and Ron in on. Ginny kept wishing him a happy birthday, which kept making Ron laugh, and causing Hermione to keep slapping him on the arm.

There was a small popping noise from the kitchen, and Arabella jumped up. "That's Lupin. Excuse me, Order business…" and she bustled off.

Once she was in the kitchen, Hermione's brows knitted. "Has she been treating you alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, more than alright."

            "What's stuck in your hair?" Ron asked.

            "Well, I'm not entirely sure we can trust her."

            "You're off your nut," Ron replied, "She's in the Order."

            "Yes, but why would she just _now_ coming and getting Harry when she's only been living a few doors away all this time?"

            "Strict Order business if you must know," Arabella said behind them, searching in a drawer. "Has anyone seen a Quill lying around? Nevermind, I got it." She ran back into the kitchen.

            "Well, there you have it." Ron said.

Hermione just bit her bottom lip.

Arabella returned, and took her seat on the sofa. "Harry, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Harry turned to her.

            "Did Sirius ever mention me?"

Harry almost fell off the sofa from shock. "No," He said, knitting his own brows.

            "Well, we were an item…" Arabella said, "and, this year, we were planning on adopting you. Sirius said it would be what your parents would have wanted."

Harry's mouth literally flopped open. "Sirius talked about us living together someday…" his voice trailed off. It was still too painful to think about him.

            "Well, I'm sure he would have wanted me to go along with the plan… and if… if you want to, I can be your mother. You can move in here." Arabella looked nervously at him, awaiting an answer.

Harry had never had a mother before. Well, he had, but he couldn't even remember her. "Yes," Harry said, "Yes, I would like that."

Arabella beamed. "I'm so glad!"

There was another popping noise from the kitchen. "Excuse me," She said again and vanished.

            "Hmm," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron looked at her.

            "You do know you said that aloud?" Ron asked.

            "Why would she just mention Sirius now?" Hermione asked. "Harry's been staying here awhile."

            "Maybe it was too difficult," Harry said.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know…"

            "Don't listen to her," Ron said, "Harry, your mom's hot."

Harry didn't know quite how to take that.

Hermione gave Ron a reproachful look.

            "Uh," He stuttered, "but no one's as pretty or as smart as Hermione."

Harry arched a brow. "You two?"

They both blushed.

Ginny piped up, "I walked in on them, tongues down each others throats, limbs everywhere…"

Hermione blushed and said, "Ron was… was…"

            "Yes, Hermione?" Ginny asked politely, and folded her hands.

            "Oh, shut up," Hermione mumbled, and Harry and Ginny laughed.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs was heard, and they turned to see a stunningly pretty girl about seventeen reach the landing, and stood awkwardly behind them.

            "Bloody hell," Ron whispered to Harry, so that Hermione couldn't hear, "Beautiful women are walking out of the walls here!"

            "Ah, Cosette!" Arabella walked in, and wrapped the girl in a hug. "Did you just arrive?"

            "Yes," Cosette replied. "Ze weather changed sometime during my travel, and I was delayed." Her French accent slurred some words.

            "Well, no problems, I trust?"

            "None."

            "Great, come and meet everyone. Harry, this is Cosette DuPris from France. She's going to be spending her last year at Hogwarts along with you, and I'm sure you'll find you have much in common." Arabella introduced.

Cosette walked over, and Harry and Hermione made a space for her on the couch.

            "Did you arrive on the Knight Bus?" Hermione asked politely.

Cosette turned her big, dramatic blue eyes to Hermione. "No, I arrived by broom."

            "Oh?" Ron asked, "What kind of broom do you have?"

            "It is… not a very good one," She replied, turning her glistening blonde head to talk to Ron. "A Shooting Star, which won't compete very well at Quidditch."

Ron's pupils dilated. "Which position do you play? I'm team captain this year."

            "'Aser," She purred.

            "Ron, there's no open spots…" Ginny began to say, but Ron stamped on her foot.

            "Chaser, eh? We'll work something out," He assured her.

Cosette glowed, "Oh, 'ow sweet you are!" She paused, "Wut iz your name?"

Ron blushed, "Ron Weasley."

Harry made quick introductions, but Cosette couldn't seem to get Hermione's name right, which was very funny for everyone else but Hermione.

            "'Ermz… 'Ermzine?" Cosette tried again. She had tried others such as: Homlione, Homony, and Harmony.

            "It's not that hard," Hermione said through clenched teeth, "Her… my… oh… knee."

            "Hermione," Ron said quickly.

            "'Olon… 'Olonder?"

Ron nearly fell off of the couch laughing.

            "Just forget it!" Hermione said, annoyed, and everyone laughed.

            "Are you excited about coming to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

            "Oh, yes," Cosette nodded, "I 'ave read 'Ogwarts: A Hiztory many, many times, and 'ave only dreamed of going to such a beautiful castle."

Harry noticed Hermione's eye twitch.

            "Oh have you?" Hermione challenged, "Tell me, can you Apparate and Disapparate inside Hogwarts?"

            "No," Cosette said firmly, "One cannot Apparate within one-'undred miles of 'Ogwarts."

Hermione looked like she was about to scream, so Harry decided to change the subject, "So what brings you to England?"

            "Ah, zhat." Cosette shook her head sadly, "My mother wuz killed by Death Eaters. I am to return next year to France to live zith my aunt."

Everyone but Hermione offered their condolences.

            "Well, it haz been a very tiring day. Would you pleez tell Arabella that I 'ave went to bed?" She said, and stood up.

            "Sure thing," Ron grinned, "Goodnight."

            "Goodnight," She replied, "Nice meeting you all." And she vanished up the stairs.

            "Harry, can I sleep over?" Ron asked quickly.

            "Ron!" Hermione shouted.

Ron blushed, "I was just kidding…"

Hermione ignored him, "I'm surprised that she _is_ staying here. I mean, with all the Order business?"

            "Well, I'm staying here too, remember." Harry said.

            "But you're different, Harry."

Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek. Hermione blushed, and cuddled closer to him on the couch.

            "Ron, we don't have any open Chaser spots on the team." Ginny said pointedly.

            "Well, you're good as gone then," Ron said with a wave of his hand.

Ginny's brows knitted.

            "I'm just kidding, Ginny." Ron said, and Harry laughed, much to the annoyance of the two girls.

            "The things they'll do for a pretty face," Ginny mumbled to Hermione.

            "Tell me about it," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "If she's in Gryffindor,  I'm taking the first train home."

They sat around talking for another hour, and only when Ginny's head drifted down onto the arm of her chair and she began snoring was it time to go home.

Ron and Ginny said goodbye, (Ginny reaching on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek) and walked to the fireplace. Hermione stood in front of Harry, and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday, Harry." She bit her bottom lip.

            "Hermione, if you have something to say, say it." Harry told her.

            "Just be careful," She told him.

            "I will," Harry promised.

Ginny disappeared in the fire, and Ron threw floo powder in so he and Hermione could go on through, when Hermione punched him in the arm.

            "Oww! What did I do?" He asked.

            "How could you look at her like that?" Hermione demanded as they stepped into the fireplace.

            "I didn't… The Burrow!" Ron yelled as they vanished along with their bickering. Harry just shook his head with a smile. He ventured up the stairs to his room, thinking vaguely that he'd knock on Cosette's door and see if she wanted to hear a bed time story, and could imagine Ron's face if he told him he had completed the task. But a funny thing happened. He found Cosette to be quite beautiful, but truth be told, he couldn't imagine walking around Hogwarts with her on his arm.

            "Your room's down the hall, Harry," Arabella reminded him, and he jogged into it, and closed the door with a snap.


	3. The Torch of Green Light

Thank you all for reviewing, guys!

Chapter 3: The Torch of Green Light

Though Harry was asleep, he felt someone staring at him. He groggily opened his eyes, and saw a pair of yellow cat eyes peering at him. Crookshanks was sitting on his chest, looking absolutely bored with waiting for him to get up. He was wearing a red and gold collar, and didn't look too happy about it. A small piece of parchment was stuck inside it. Harry reached for his glasses, and Crookshanks came into focus. "Crookshanks?" He questioned, "What are you doing here?" He withdrew the parchment and read:

            _Dear Harry,_

_I sent Crookshanks to stay with you the remainder of the holidays. I know that you trust her, but… well, it doesn't hurt to be too careful, right? Please let him stay with you, I'm really worried. _

_            Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry stared at Crookshanks to the note and back again. If there _was_ trouble, what good would a cat be? Crookshanks bounded off his bed, walked to his window and found a nice warm patch of sunlight to lie down in. Hedwig gave a ruffled grunt.

            "If I send him back, she'll be even more worried," Harry told his owl, "and then she'll go to drastic measures- you know Hermione. She'd camp outside my window, with Omnioculars peering at me… and you."

The remainder of the holidays passed without incident, and now Harry dragged his trunk, Cosette's trunk, her carpet bag, her two suitcases and Hedwig's cage along Platform 9 ¾ followed by Cosette and Crookshanks. Cosette carried her dufflebag over her shoulder, and had even complained about that.

            "Well, I don't have enough arms," Harry grunted in such a way that she didn't protest any further.

Arabella had saw them to the Platform, but would be traveling to Hogwarts with the Order. By the time they reached the scarlet steam engine, Harry's arms were aching, and he dropped her luggage in the middle of the platform when he saw Ron and Hermione bustling their way forth.

            "Help me with some of these?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron eagerly grabbed some luggage.

            "Was everything okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, not bothering grabbing Cosette's bags.

            "Yeah," Harry replied, turning around to find Crookshanks sitting behind him. "He's been like a shadow."

            "Oh, you're such a good boy, Crookshanks!" Hermione purred, and scooped up her cat.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Cosette searched for an empty compartment on the train. Harry kept a grip on Hermione's arm as they walked; she had almost been knocked unconscious by Cosette's duffle bag when she unexpectedly turned around. Hermione muttered something that sounded like a long line of curses rolled into one, but Harry grabbed her wand from her before she could act. They finally found an empty compartment, and drug all of their luggage inside. There was barely enough room to breathe with four people, two owls, a cat, and Cosette's luggage. It seemed like she had brought everything she owned. There wasn't anywhere for Hermione to sit with all of this space taken, so she grabbed Ron's lap. At one point during the trip, Ginny stuck her head in, but seeing their current situation backed away slowly.

Much to Hermione's delight, when they reached the Great Hall, Cosette had to wait with the first years because she wasn't sorted. Grinning, she sat down next to Harry and Ron. "Ohhh, how embarrassing," Hermione giggled. "Look, she's the tallest one!"

            "_Who_ is that?" Neville asked, looking awe-struck.

Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry beat her to it, "Transfer student from Beaubaxtons."

Neville grinned.

            "Good eye, Neville," Ron told him quietly.

            "And it gets better," Seamus said across from them as Mrs. Figg sat down next to Dumbledore. "Who is _that?_"

            "Harry's mom," Ron said.

            "She's the new Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said as the sorting began.

They applauded when a few first years joined their table, and the sound was nearly deafening as Cosette became a Gryffindor. Harry could see Hermione's hands gripping the edge of the table. Cosette settled herself in between Harry and Ron, but there wasn't nearly enough room, and most of her was on Ron. With a look at Hermione, he jumped up and took a seat on the other side next to Neville. Hermione was staring at her with fury.

Harry pried her hands from the table. "Come on, let go, relax, you're going to leave marks," He said, taking all of the knives away from her.

Since the welcome feast, all of the boys were anxiously awaiting their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, much to the annoyance of the girls, especially Hermione.

            "Ron," She said as she sat down in-between him and Harry, "You're drooling, and she's not even in here yet."

            "Hey, you got Lockhart," Ron said.

Hermione made an odd coughing noise, busied herself in her book, and was quiet.

Ron turned to Seamus and Neville, "It's amazing, beautiful women just appear before Harry."

Arabella walked in a few minutes later, followed by Cosette, who sat down on Harry's other side to Hermione's disgust.

            "Like that," Ron said, and Neville and Seamus laughed.

Harry thought of saying something like 'Calm down, she's my mother," or 'she's like my mother,' but decided it would be too lame.

            "Good morning," Arabella called, "And welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, seventh years. I'm Professor Figg, but you may call me Arabella, or what you like."

Hermione gave a snort, but a look from Harry and she turned it into a poor cough.

            "Now, I'm sure all of you are aware that he-who-must-not-be-named has returned to power." She looked around the room, and saw them all fidgeting nervously. "Yes, I know it isn't pleasant to think about, but to be ignorant to the fact is unacceptable. This is afterall, _Defense Against the Dark Arts. _It's my job, seventh years, to prepare you on how to defend yourself against such beings and other foes." She clapped her hands, "Now, who can tell me the name of the dark lord's supporters?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

            "Hermione?"

            "They're called Death Eaters, Professor."

            "Yes, ten points to Gryffindor. And who can tell me the most distinguishing mark of a Death Eater?"

Again, Hermione was called upon, "It's called the Dark Mark. It's a scull and a serpent."

            "Brilliant, Hermione, another ten points."

Cosette raised her hand.

            "Cosette?"

            "Ze Dark Mark is burned into ze skin by 'Ee-'oo-must-not-be-named 'imself." She smirked at Hermione.

            "Very good, ten more points to Gryffindor."

But Hermione raised her hand again. "Furthermore, the Dark Mark scars the skin, and when you-know-who is calling his Death Eaters, it can still burn, even if the individual has decided to turn against the dark lord."

            "Excellent, take ten more." Arabella said.

On and on this went with each question Mrs. Figg asked. At one point, Ron grabbed Hermione's right arm and tried to hold it down, but she just stuck her left hand in the air, glaring at him. Untill---

            "Who can tell me what the only _physical_ weapon you-know-who is said to be afraid of?" She asked.

The whole class turned to Hermione and Cosette. Hermione's eyes bugged, and she looked extremely harassed, flipping through her book.

Cosette smirked at her again, and raised her hand. "Ze Torch ov Green 'Ight,"

            "Oh, let's make it five points this time," Arabella said smiling, "Can you tell me about it?"

            "Ze Torch ov Green 'Iight iz zaid to be ze only thing he vears because it iz what created his prophecy. Inscribed on it, iz ze vollowing: _Ze green-eyed boy will bring eternal calm through ze power within_. _Ze Rise and Fall ov ze Dark Lord, _chapter nineteen."

            "Excellent, Cosette."

Cosette continued, "Ze only problem with zis, iz zhat ze Torch iz zaid to be 'othing more zan a myth."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked back toward Gryffindor Tower after class.

            "I should have known that," Hermione muttered.

            "But you heard her," Harry said, "the thing doesn't exist."

            "There's truth to every myth," Hermione told him.

            "I don't know why you're so ruffled," Ron told her, "You got us two-hundred and fifty points by yourself."

Hermione didn't respond to that, but said, "Oh, she's awful."

            "You just don't like her because she's as smart as you," Ron said as they continued their trek.

Hermione scoffed, "She snores too loud, and her breath smells. It must be all of that French air."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

            "Well, you can't hide that fact that she's really rude," Hermione said pointedly. They reached the common room, and found Cosette laughing at something Neville told her.

            "Really rude?" Harry whispered to her.

Hermione walked over to their usual table and slammed her bag down a little harder than she should have. Lavender Brown had been watching them, but seeing Hermione's face, she turned away.

            "'Arry, Ron," Cosette purred, walking over to them and throwing her arms around their shoulders. "I've learned Quidditch practice iz zis afternoon."

            "Uh, Yeah," Ron replied awkwardly.

            "Can I try zout?" She asked.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Uh, why not?"

She grinned, "Let me go change, and then I will be ready," She said and vanished up the stairs.

Ron saw Hermione starring at him, "McGillan transferred."

            "She's pathetic," Hermione said, and did her best French accent, "'Arry, will you 'old my panties open while I step into 'dem?"

            "Does she want me to?" Harry asked with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the library. I need to clear my head."

Hours later, Ginny marched into the common room muddy, and furious. She saw Hermione doing work, and strolled over. "You have got to talk to my brother!"

            "What's wrong?"

            "Ron! Ron's wrong! He gave that French Poodle a spot on the team!"

            "_What?_"

            "She's a Chaser, like me! She can't even catch! You have to know how to catch to be a Chaser, and her throwing…" She shook her head.

            "She's really terrible?" Hermione asked with a grin.

            "Terrible isn't the word," Harry said, walking in.

            "We tried her for every position!" Ginny shouted. "Every one!"

            "Ron calls her our Secret Weapon," Harry said. "He said she can distract the other team."

            "And what if the other team has more girls?" Hermione asked.

            "They'll be shocked at how bad she is," Ginny mumbled.

Hermione stared at Harry. "Where's Ron?"

Harry avoided her eyes.

Just then, Cosette's laughter filled the portrait hole, and she and Ron walked in.

            "I can't _believe_ him!" Ginny yelled.

            "It wuz zo nice of you to let me try," Cosette told Ron, and did something that made Hermione's blood boil. She _kissed_ Ron on the cheek.

Hermione jumped out of her chair and pointed her wand at Cosette. "I've had just about enough of you!"

            "Hermione!" Harry yelled, and all but tackled her to pull her wand out of her hand.

            "Let me go, Harry!!!" She screamed, "I want to see how pretty she is in pieces!"

Ron stood there, his mouth hanging open. It looked like he couldn't quite understand that two girls were arguing over him.

Cosette, on the other hand, gave Ron a tight hug, and looked at Hermione like she was something on the bottom of her designer shoe. "Iz zere a problem, liddle girl?"

            "Little girl? Little… I'll show you how little I am when I turn you into a Blast-Ended Skrewt!" And she lunged at Cosette again, but Harry had a firm grip on her.

            "Hermione! Hermione, you're Head Girl! You're Head Girl!" Harry repeated. "You can't act like this!"

            "_I_ need zome air," Cosette said, and walked up the winding staircase to the dormitory.

            "Ron," Harry told him still gripping Hermione, "Hermione needs some air too,"

            "Yeah," Ron whispered, walking forward and sliding a hand around her waist, "Come on, we'll go to the library, that'll cheer you up."

Hermione settled down next to Ron, and they walked out of the common room.

            "Man," Harry said to Ginny, putting Hermione's wand in her bag. "Can you believe that? First Ron had none, know he has two girls fighting over him."

            "You mean three," Ginny said knowledgably.

            "_Three_?"

            "Lavender Brown makes three."

Harry let out a low whistle. "Weasley really is the king."

            "Ah, don' worry too much 'bout her, Hermione," Hagrid told her with a giant wave of his hand.

Hermione sat in Hagrid's hut, (while Ron and Harry were at Quidditch practice) spilling her guts to him about the French intruder. If there was one thing she could say about Hagrid, he was a good, impartial listener, and a very good friend. 

            "I'm not _worried_," Hermione said, but Hagrid raised an eyebrow. "Alright, yes, I might be a little worried. I mean, look at her, she's gorgeous, and all the boys love her."

            "You really think Ron n' Harry would abandon you fer her?"

            "Well, I suppose not." She said, blushing.

Hagrid gave a swift nod. "Tha's the righ' way o' thinkin'." He gazed longingly out at the forest.

            "How is… Grawp?" Hermione asked tentively.

            "Loves his home, he does." Hagrid said, "Matter o' fact, I got somethin' to tell ya…"

            "What?"

            "Well, Dumbledore is goin' off to the mountains to see wha' exactly the deal is wit' them, where they stand, an' he's kindly asked me to go along."

Hermione stared at him. "But, then that means…"

            "If yer don' mind," He asked kindly, "Jus' make sure he's alrigh'?"

Hermione nodded. A promise was a promise, and they had made that promise back in fifth year.

Hagrid grinned, "Knew I could coun' on ya! And by the way, Grubbly-Plank will be fillin in fer me, so ya don' miss any lessons."

Hermione nodded, and looked out Hagrid's window to the forest. Somewhere deep in its depths, a baby giant was waiting for them.


End file.
